<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from here on out (friends are gonna be hard to come by) by Salty_Cro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982380">from here on out (friends are gonna be hard to come by)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Cro/pseuds/Salty_Cro'>Salty_Cro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, but it's 7+1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Cro/pseuds/Salty_Cro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazumin is the first real friend Gentoku has ever had, and it changes everything for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himuro Gentoku/Sawatari Kazumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from here on out (friends are gonna be hard to come by)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>i. </h2><p> </p><p>“When I raise my Hazard level, I do it for my home. What about you? You got anything like that?” Grease says, slamming down the lever of his Sclash driver.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku shuts his eyes to brace for the attack. The backs of his eyelids play the last moments of his father’s life, the devastated streets of Touto, crowds fleeing but still unified, Akaba’s face right before Gentoku— </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Scrap Finish!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grease’s kick connects with Gentoku’s chest, and Gentoku doesn’t even try to defend himself. It knocks him out of his flashbacks and onto the ground. He detransforms as he lies in the grass coughing. Even if Gentoku threw the fight on purpose, Grease is very strong and his finisher does a lot of damage. Gentoku tries not to stare.</p><p> </p><p>Grease stands over him. “You’re gonna have to do what I say.”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku has heard that promise before. Given Grease’s positioning and past experience, he’s anticipating what it could mean. “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Work with us.” Grease steps aside slightly, revealing to Gentoku a grave marker with three bandanas tied around it.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku sighs. He knows that Grease is right, working with him and Build is the best thing he could do. He has to make up for what he’s done somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno if I’m ever gonna forgive you for Akaba. But y’know… I can hear him saying, ‘boss, you’re being kinda petty about that.” Grease smiles bittersweetly. “It doesn’t have to be right away. We’ll be waiting.” </p><p> </p><p>Grease walks off, leaving Gentoku in the dust.</p><p> </p><p>Strangely, it’s the least abandoned Gentoku has ever felt in his life. He looks again at the grave marker for the Hokuto Trio. Seeing how Grease cares about them… he feels deeply guilty about the things he’s done. But he also feels comforted, knowing that after losing to Grease, he’s basically in the same position they were. A selfish part of him wishes Grease would care about him like that too.</p><p> </p><p>With a heaving sigh, Gentoku gets up and dusts himself off. He takes a minute to go stand at the grave. One of these days he should come back to properly pay his respects. For now though, he should probably patch himself up and think about Grease’s instruction.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h2>ii.</h2><p> </p><p>“Hey Gentoku,” Grease says, stepping through the fridge door. “Can you go to the store for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku has been standing broodingly against the wall for long enough. Misora all but pushes him towards Grease. He replies, “Sure, what do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>Grease passes him a list and some money. “Here, and that should be enough to cover it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Gentoku says, walking to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, let me put my number in your phone so I can text you if I forgot something,” Grease says.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku turns around and pulls out his phone. He opens a new contact and types in ‘Grease’ before handing it over to the man himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Gentoku, you’re still calling me Grease? Come on man, call me Kazumin,” Grease says.</p><p> </p><p>“I just figured if this is a professional relationship, I should respect your title,” Gentoku says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well the Hokuto military isn’t really functioning right now, so it’s not official. We’re in more of a goal-oriented personal relationship, so Kazumin is fine,” Grease— no, Kazumin says. He changes the name and puts in his number and hands Gentoku’s phone back.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Gentoku realizes he’s just kind of frozen. “I’ll go to the store now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun,” Kazumin waves.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Don’t you need my number if you’re going to text me?” Gentoku asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin blinks. “Right. Here.”</p><p> </p><p>He passes his phone to Gentoku and Gentoku types his phone number in. He’ll leave it to Kazumin to figure out a name for him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h2>iii.</h2><p> </p><p>As things get more and more tumultuous, more and more Seito forces get sent to Touto. Sento is usually busy carrying the world on his shoulders, so he doesn’t have time to address every squad of red-crested guardians that show up to terrorize the city. And Banjo rarely goes anywhere without Sento these days.</p><p> </p><p>That leaves Gentoku and Kazumin to keep the invasion at bay. It’s not too hard, and Gentoku is happy to help. He almost considers it busywork at this point. Honestly, it feels like that’s Evolt’s intent. If the Kamen Riders overextend themselves, they’ll be too strung-out to weather the next stages of Evolt’s plans.</p><p> </p><p>Still, a handful of guardians is nothing to Gentoku these days. He punches and claws his way through two of them. A few feet away, Kazumin stabs one with his twin breaker before tossing it aside. Gentoku watches him fight for another second before turning to face more guardians.</p><p> </p><p>Slash, kick, punch, steam gun, finisher attack. Over and over as the military-grade robots pour into the city in waves.</p><p> </p><p>This goes on for a while. Gentoku ends up inside a ransacked store, which means he’s lost sight of Kazumin. Not that Kazumin can’t handle himself, but still. Gentoku would like to keep an eye on him.</p><p> </p><p>More and more guardians bust their way into the store. Gentoku is wearing out. These weaponized robots aren’t his toughest enemy by far, but the sheer number of them is overwhelming when he’s alone. He can do this, though. He didn’t become Kamen Rider Rogue by picking flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe ten minutes or an hour later, Gentoku starts to wish he was picking flowers right now. He can’t get out of the store. Every time he tries, another handful of guardians knocks him back inside. It’s definitely a good strategy as far as splitting him away from Kazumin. That’s why Gentoku hates it so much.</p><p> </p><p>The guardians keep coming. Gentoku is getting worried. He can’t get back to Kazumin, he doesn’t know if he’s okay. Gentoku certainly isn’t okay. His breathing is strained and his hands are numb from beating the guardians back. His helmet is starting to fog up with sweat and blood. He doesn’t know how much longer he can take this, just swinging haphazardly at the relentless swarms—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Charge Bottle!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku looks up just in time to see Kazumin smash through the window, piercing multiple guardians with a finisher kick. He dives out of the way and leans back against a counter. Kazumin makes quick work of the remaining guardians.</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin steps over a downed robot torso to get to Gentoku. “You had me worried there for a minute, beardo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beardo?” is all Gentoku can say.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, beardo. We’re doing nicknames now,” Kazumin says.</p><p> </p><p>“I already call you Kazumin like you asked,” Gentoku points out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but everyone calls me that, I think by now we should have special names for each other,” Kazumin says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… potato,” Gentoku tries.</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin grins. “That’s the best you got?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it bad?” Gentoku asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I like that actually. Potato and Beardo,” Kazumin says, doing a sweeping motion with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine the merchandising,” Gentoku says.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. This is why you’re on my team, beardo,” Kazumin says. He pats Gentoku on the shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h2>iv.</h2><p> </p><p>Gentoku has spent the last few weeks worrying about what Kazumin is really going to do with him. Sure, he’s the nicest of the bosses Gentoku has had. But the condition he outlined was that Gentoku had to do whatever Kazumin told him. So far, that has just been helping the other Kamen Riders and bringing Kazumin his phone when he leaves it on the other side of the room. There has to be more to it, right? </p><p> </p><p>There has to be a reason for Gentoku to have thrown that fight. He knows that he can’t do anything on his own, and the best way to help is wait for further instruction. He thought there would be more instructions.</p><p> </p><p>A part of Gentoku’s brain automatically jumps to sex. That’s how it was with Evolt, at least. He had joined forces with the mysterious man in search of power, and he ended up getting that power through sex. Evolt had explained how hazard levels are dependent on how driven you are and how much you’re willing to go through to get what you want. And Gentoku had been more than willing to sleep his way to military victory at the time. Apparently passion is a huge force for raising your hazard level. No wonder Kazumin is so strong, then.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku knows he isn’t going to bring it up though, so he’ll just have to wait for Kazumin to call on him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey beardo.”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku nearly jumps out of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuuga is going to get food, what do you want?” Kazumin asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any money,” Gentoku says.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll cover you,” Kazumin replies like it’s nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku can’t stop himself from frowning. He isn’t used to receiving charity, and he doesn’t understand why Kazumin would offer it to him. Unless it’s not charity. After all, Kazumin has done this for other people too. Gentoku isn’t special in that regard. Except that Kazumin only does it for his friends— oh.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we friends?” Gentoku asks suddenly, “Is this ‘friends’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah man,” Kazumin replies, looking a little worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Gentoku feels embarrassed now. “Of course. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, I mean, I heard you during your fight with Sento when you said friendship wasn’t real,” Kazumin says.</p><p> </p><p>“I—” Gentoku has no way of coming back from that one. “I know now that I was mistaken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone makes mistakes,” Kazumin shrugs, “Back to the original question: what did you want to eat?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h2>v.  </h2><p> </p><p>Gentoku didn’t really know what he was doing when he followed Kazumin out of the cafe. He doesn’t have a lot of strong feelings about Sento’s actions regarding his father. He was mostly just following Kazumin’s lead, because that’s who he specifically swore loyalty to.</p><p> </p><p>Now Gentoku is sitting silently on the bench atop the cafe, waiting for Kazumin to give him more instruction. He doesn’t want to sit here forever though. It’s probably alright for him to ask directly, especially considering how he’s prepared for this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku stands up and goes to lean on the railing. “What are you going to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta stop Evolt’s plan,” Kazumin says simply, “If we can do that, maybe Sento’s dad will snap out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku has to admire how much Kazumin cares about that even after storming out like he did. And he agrees with Kazumin, that would be the best way to go about it.</p><p> </p><p>To show that, Gentoku unzips his leather jacket, revealing his shirt that reads “Agreed”.</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin grimaces. “How long have you been wearing that?”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku shrugs. “I changed before I came up here because I knew I would agree with whatever you decided.”</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin laughs. “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no objections about trying to stop Evolt’s plan,” Gentoku presses on, knowing Kazumin doesn’t like to waste time. “But can we really beat him at our current Hazard Levels?”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, beardo…” Kazumin starts. Gentoku looks over at him. “Would you be willing to risk your life for love and peace?”</p><p> </p><p>The answer is obviously yes, and both of them know that without saying it.</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin keeps going, holding up the dog tags of his fallen friends. “At first it was for home, and then for my friends… That’s what I believed.” He clenches the tags in his fist. “But not anymore. I think it was fate that I became a Kamen Rider.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fate…” Gentoku isn’t sure about fate, but whatever gets Kazumin moving. “Well, if my life can be of any use, I will risk it, without hesitation.”</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin looks over at him apprehensively. Gentoku just gestures to his shirt again. That gets Kazumin to smile, and that’s what Gentoku really wanted.</p><p> </p><p>They make the plan to go to the Faust lab in Hokuto. It’s not really hard: if they show up, they will get captured, and Evolt will want to turn them into Lost Smash. Kazumin has already had another dose, so he can withstand it long enough to get them both out of there. The part that’s difficult to understand is that Gentoku trusts him enough to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku still hasn’t wrapped his head around how Kazumin got him into this by the time they get to the Faust laboratory in Hokuto. Gentoku gave up on Faust already, but now he’s going to face it from the other side. On purpose. To get stronger. It’s completely absurd and dangerous, but Gentoku doesn’t feel worried while he’s following Kazumin closely as they navigate the empty concrete halls.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the guardians find them soon, and Gentoku and Kazumin “surrender” to get taken to the experimentation lab. Both of them pretend to struggle as they’re placed into the chambers. </p><p> </p><p>Right before the lids close, Kazumin looks knowingly over at Gentoku. Gentoku looks back, and he remembers why he came. Love and peace.</p><p> </p><p>The tanks close and the yellow gas pours into the chamber, cooling and liquefying around Gentoku. He tries not to breathe it in, because Kazumin told him he could just absorb it through his skin. But it doesn’t work. Gentoku gasps and chokes and prays that Kazumin will save him soon.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere outside the tank, distantly, metal clangs and masked lab technicians shout. Suddenly, Gentoku’s tank is pried open. He reaches up blindly for Kazumin. </p><p> </p><p>Kazumin hoists him up and out of the chamber almost effortlessly. “You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku doesn’t respond, just grips Kazumin’s shoulder tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Now my Hazard Level is even higher,” Kazumin brags to no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>Utsumi doesn’t like that, and starts to transform. Gentoku stands up dazedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s run for it,” Kazumin says.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku doesn’t need to be told twice. He’d do anything for Kazumin, and this definitely proves it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h2>vi.</h2><p> </p><p>Gentoku gives Kazumin a head start out of the basement. He doesn’t want it to seem like he’s trailing him all the time, even if that’s usually how it ends up. After a respectable amount of time, Gentoku climbs the spiral steps up to the cafe. It’s empty in here, so Gentoku goes up to the roof.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Kazumin is leaning on the railing, looking out at the city. He turns to face Gentoku as he approaches.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to follow me everywhere,” Kazumin says, “You can live your own life.”</p><p> </p><p>That was not a response that Gentoku was prepared for. In lieu of a practiced reply, he says, “You are the only reliable friend I have ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately he knows that was the wrong thing to say. Kazumin is silent, looking at Gentoku with an expression of concern and doubt. </p><p> </p><p>Gentoku starts considering his escape routes. It would be fastest to jump over the railing, or he could duck back into the cafe, or try and hide behind the scattered furniture—</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Kazumin says finally.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku waits for the rest of his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, I’m taking you with me everywhere actually,” Kazumin says.</p><p> </p><p>Relief washes over Gentoku. He doesn’t know what to say to that, but he’s glad that Kazumin doesn’t completely hate him.</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin, to Gentoku’s surprise, takes Gentoku’s hand. “Come on, let’s go get ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no way Gentoku could say no to that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h2>vii.</h2><p> </p><p>Time is ticking down to the final battle with Evolt, and there is little Gentoku can do but train. In his time becoming Kamen Rider Rogue, he got used to rough training that would build his skills like a callus. Since he joined Build’s side though, Gentoku feels like he’s training not just his attacks, but his whole attitude towards fighting.</p><p> </p><p>This usually hits Gentoku (literally) when he spars with Kazumin. He goes to charge up a finisher, but he is rarely able to go through with it. He usually has to switch to a different attack at the last second because he doesn’t have the heart to inflict that kind of damage Kazumin. Kazumin has no such hesitation, so Gentoku ends up losing. It happens a lot, considering how often they train together.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Kazumin calls him out on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey beardo,” Kazumin says, hitting Gentoku in the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku snaps out of his battle fugue. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you ever commit to your attacks?” Kazumin asks. He slams into Gentoku, pushing him backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Gentoku lies.</p><p> </p><p>“When you first showed up you kicked all our asses without even blinking. And you take out the guardians and Clone Smash like it’s nothing,” Kazumin points out, “But you can’t even get me on the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I—”</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin slams a hand down on the lever of his Sclash driver. Gentoku braces himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! Fight back!”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku huffs and wrenches his own driver, leaping up and preparing a finishing kick. He and Kazumin are suspended in the air for a moment. They stare each other down. At the same instant, they launch toward each other.</p><p> </p><p>Purple and yellow meet in a blinding flash. Sparks of all colors spray from the point of collision. Finally, yellow wins out.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku falls on his back, shutting his eyes and trying to fight off the detransformation. Kazumin lands on top of him. He yanks Gentoku’s bottle out of his driver at the same time as his own.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to fight back,” Kazumin says. His hands land on either side of Gentoku’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Gentoku argues.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me,” Kazumin orders.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku opens his eyes. To his surprise, Kazumin looks more concerned than angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop. Letting. Me. Win,” Kazumin says, getting closer with each word.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku shuts his eyes again. “Who says I’m doing that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you take down Build’s Hazard form with a single attack. I refuse to believe you can’t do the same to me,” Kazumin says.</p><p> </p><p>“I was a different person then. I… I hurt people then, it was my job to hurt people,” Gentoku counters. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin sits up, still straddling Gentoku’s waist. “What did I ask you to fight for before we went to the Faust lab in Hokuto?”</p><p> </p><p>“Love and peace,” Gentoku recites.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what that means, right?” Kazumin asks. Gentoku frowns; of course he knows. But Kazumin keeps talking: “Love and peace, for everyone. Meaning for you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Love and peace. The things Gentoku feels when he looks in Kazumin’s eyes. “What are you trying to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me spell it out,” Kazumin groans. Gentoku needs it spelled out, and Kazumin knows that. His hands come up to hold Gentoku’s face. “I want you to defend yourself, beardo. I want to know for sure that if I don’t… make it, you’ll still be able to keep yourself alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku doesn’t know what to say, lying here on the ground under Kazumin. He tries, “What if I want you to stay alive?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t promise that,” Kazumin says, letting go of Gentoku’s jaw. He hops back onto his feet and reaches his hand down. “Come on, let’s get back before the sun goes down.”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku takes Kazumin’s hand and stands up. Kazumin flashes him a placating smile and hangs on to Gentoku as they start walking home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h2>
<b>+i.</b> </h2><p> </p><p>Gentoku is still half asleep as he works quietly next to Kazumin to clean the grill. The context of the situation feels so distant to him. All he can really think about is Kazumin waking him up and asking him to help clean the grill.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Kazumin says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Gentoku reacts without looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“When the country’s back on its feet, you oughta be a politician again,” Kazumin says.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you already, I don’t deserve to,” Gentoku says, dropping a coal in the bucket of water. It’s practically muscle memory for him to say that kind of thing by now.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think you’ve made up for it yet? If nothing else… hey.” Kazumin gestures at Gentoku with a coal. “I’ve forgiven you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku blinks at him, trying to process that. He had been totally prepared for Kazumin to hold a grudge against him forever. But Kazumin seems to have moved on already. </p><p> </p><p>Before Gentoku can reply, Kazumin says, “Right now I think you’d do a fine job following your dad’s footsteps.”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku really has to take his time on that one. He had barely been considering the scope of this night, let alone what the next day would mean. If they made it through this final challenge alive…</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s true,” Gentoku says, dropping another coal in the bucket to sizzle out.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why not. You care about people, and you’re a really practical person,” Kazumin says, “You have the experience and the drive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think the country would still be better off without me at the lead. And besides.” Gentoku sets the tongs down. “I don’t know if it’s what I want anymore. I owe it to everyone to fix my mistakes, but after I do that, I don’t really want to have that kind of power anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin puts another coal in the bucket. “I understand that. To be honest, I miss when the worst thing I had to worry about was a bad crop turnout.”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku looks over at him. He wonders if Kazumin would ever want him at his farm. He’s thought about it before, when he thinks about the ‘after’ of this whole mess. He can’t imagine splitting up with Kazumin. Wherever they go, Gentoku wants it to be together, and he knows where Kazumin will be going.</p><p> </p><p>They work together in silence for another minute, until all the coals are subdued and the grills are moved aside.</p><p> </p><p>“You could stay with me,” Kazumin offers, avoiding Gentoku’s eyes as he scrubs the last grate. His voice doesn’t have its usual bravado, but there’s the same undercurrent of hope. “At least until you figured out what you wanted to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>Kazumin sets the grate back on the grill. “Of course. You’re welcome any time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good,” Gentoku says, trying to contain how much he wants that. “Are you sure, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure. It’d be hard to get back into things without my partner,” Kazumin shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku nearly chokes on his tongue. “Partner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah man,” Kazumin says, putting his hand on Gentoku’s shoulder. “You and I are a team, right? That doesn’t have to end tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s assuming we make it out alive,” Gentoku says, in a vicious attempt to diffuse the building tenderness.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you promise me you will?” Kazumin asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Gentoku says honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither,” Kazumin sighs, “But I’m gonna pretend you did, because I need you alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Who else would run your errands for you?” Gentoku says.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Be— Gentoku, it’s… more than that.” Kazumin takes his hand back from Gentoku’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku tilts his head slightly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I… love you,” Kazumin says. </p><p> </p><p>Gentoku’s eyebrows shoot up.</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin’s fists clench as he looks down. “I don’t care if you follow my instructions or not. I only said that because I knew that’s what you expected. I know that I can trust you to do the right thing whether I ask you to or not. I can trust you with my life. And I care about you, I want you to take care of yourself. And as much as your outfits are stupid and I should hate them, you end up making me smile anyway. You’re really, really important to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Something burns in Gentoku’s chest. He wonders if this is what Kazumin means when he talks about his passion.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” the words are not coming to Gentoku. “You. I care about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t strain yourself,” Kazumin jokes weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I do. I love you too,” Gentoku says, determined this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Kazumin looks up at him and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You are my best friend and the only man I have ever trusted, and I never want to be without you,” Gentoku says.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t make you talk about your feelings any more,” Kazumin smirks, threading his arms around Gentoku’s neck. “But… what do you think about more than friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Gentoku smiles. “I think it’s about time.”</p><p> </p><p>Kazumin laughs, and then leans up to kiss Gentoku. Gentoku wraps his arms around Kazumin and kisses him back. If this is the beginning of the end of the world, maybe things won’t be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>